This invention relates to aquatic toys and more particularly to toys floating in a swimming pool, connected to a water source and propelled about the water surface by a water jet.
Decorative buoyant toys including animals, boats, flowers and the like for floating in swimming pools, bathtubs, ponds and the like are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,065 issued Apr. b, 1954 to Sprinkle discloses such a floating toy in the form of a duck for bathtub which is provided with intermittent propulsion and other motions of jointed parts by a hydraulic motor powered by a hose connected to a supply of water under pressure. The hydraulic motor comprises intermittently opening kinks in a flexible tube within the body to provide intermittent motion to the jointed parts. A fixed exhaust tube extending rearward causes the duck to move forward in spurts while an upwardly directed supply tube provides periodic upward thrusts. This combination of forces provides a sobbing forward motion substantially in a straight line along the axis of the exhaust tube until the duck either hits the side of the tub or is restrained by the supply hose. If restrained by the supply hose, the resultant motions and positions may be very erratic and certainly not characteristic of a duck. If left unattended, the toy will soon be trapped against a side of the tub or stopped at the hose end in an unappealing condition. For use in a swimming pool where it will be unattended for long periods, this would not satisfy most decorative requirements of such a toy.